Where Are You Christmas
by bunny's pumpkin patch
Summary: It's the Powerpuff's turn to hold a gala, and look who they invited. Just how will this gala end and will another puff girl find herself in a relationship with a ruff boy? Part two of my Powerpuff Christmas trilogy.


Where Are You Christmas.

 **Disclaimer:** I Own Nothing. But the Plot.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Beta:** Persephone Beaupre.

 **Warnings:** AU, OOC-ness, Fluff. Flammers Will Be Ignored.

 **Pairings:** Boomer/Bubbles, Brick/Blossom. Mentions of Butch/Buttercup.

 **Songs:** Where Are You Christmas by Faith Hill. This _*_ marks the start and end or breaks in the song. Lyrics look like _This_.

 **(A/N:** This story was posted 12/25/16. **)**

 **Summery:** It's the Powerpuff's turn to hold a gala, and look who they invited. Just how will this gala end and will another puff girl find herself in a relationship with a ruff boy?

It had been a couple of days since the charity gala Mojo Jojo had held, Blossom and Brick had went on one date but it had only been two days. It was the 21st of December and Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup were spending the morning christmas gift shopping. As their father was holding his own charity gala that night. The girls planned to spend the morning shopping and getting a dress for that nights gala, then spending that afternoon getting the place ready for the gala.

It didn't take them long to find something for their father and Mojo Jojo, they had decided that as they were getting the Rowdyruff boys christmas gifts it was only right to get Mojo Jojo something as well. While they were shopping they found the perfect dresses for the gala that night, smiling at each other as they left the shop with their purchases. Looking at the time they realized that it was almost time to go home to get ready for that night, walking into what was likely the last shop before they went home they ran into the Rowdyruff boys.

Brick smiled at them having seen them first and went over to say hi, "hey, how're you girls doing?" Brick asked coming to stand before them and catching his brothers attention as they were close by. Blossom smiled brightly at seeing him even though she'd seen him the day before, "we're good, what about you boys?" Blossom said as the other two ruff boys came over to them, "good, though shouldn't you girls be preparing for the gala tonight?" Butch said as he and Boomer stopped beside their brother, and in front of the other two puff girls.

Buttercup snorted "We've got time, besides this is our last stop before we head home." Buttercup said rolling her eyes making Butch smirk the rest of the ruffpuff group just sighed at their antics, "are you boys going to be at the gala tonight?" Bubbles asked as the two brunettes shot their siblings dark looks and scowled when they were ignored, "yeah we wouldn't miss it for the world" Boomer said smiling at Bubbles "great see you there." Bubbles said before grabbing her two sisters and taking off while waving bye over her shoulder, as Blossom and Buttercup realized the time as they had been talking to the ruff boys for almost thirty minutes. The ruff boys as the girls were leaving realized the time as well and while they didn't have to run they knew the girls did, making Butch snicker before the three boys shared a devious smirk. They were going to look good that night what with the outfits they chose, they remembered how the girls had reacted when they had seen them in their last outfits and were hoping to get that reaction again. With that in mind the boys took off so that they had more than enough time to prepare, glad they had managed to finish their christmas shopping before they'd run into the girls.

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup with the help of their powers got their shopping put away and the place ready for the gala. Professor Utonium smiled as he'd heard them come home in a rush, and knew they must have met the ruff boys while out shopping he was glad he and Mojo Jojo had talked. As he found out that the girls secret adirers were none other than the ruff boys, he shook himself from his thoughts before going to see if the girls were almost done preparing for the gala.

Buttercup groaned "finally" as they put the finishing touches in the room where the gala was going to be held, "oh come on Buttercup it wasn't that bad" Bubbles said as she and Blossom went to stand beside her as they looked at the room. The room was done in a soft blue and had a christmas tree in it, the tree had multi colored lights and all sorts of decorations on it. While the rest of the room had hints of red and green and held a few white couches, and chairs along with other sitting choices all done in white with a red and green area rug. They were lucky the room was so big as they couldn't have had the gala there otherwise, just then their father walked in "good work girls, though it's almost time for the guests to start showing up so you might want to get ready." Professor Utonium said smilling when the girls flew past him so that they could be ready in time, of course they had more than enough time as they didn't need to be there to greet the guests. Professor Utonium spent the time while they got ready to get ready himself, and place out the food and drinks on the few tables in the room.

By the time the guests started arriving the girls were downstairs and dressed, Blossom in a dark red off the shoulder floor length satin evening dress with a sheer dark red shawl and matching dark red heels. Buttercup in a forest green three quarter length sleeves wrap dress that ended at her knees with a sheer forest green shawl and matching forest green peep toe heels, Bubbles in a royal blue floor length halter evening dress with a sheer royal blue shawl and matching royal blue pumps. Of course Professor Utonium wore a black suit and matching black tie with a cream colored dress shirt and black dress shoes.

It didn't take long after the girls got downstairs for the guests to arrive, the girls were waiting in the room that the gala was being held in as the guests came. Things got interesting when the boys showed up, Brick in a black suit and tie with a dark red dress shirt and black dress shoes. Butch in a black suit and tie with a forest green dress shirt and black dress shoes, Boomer in a black suit and tie with a royal blue dress shirt and black dress shoes. Mojo Jojo chose to wear a black suit with a light purple dress shirt and black dress shoes, sighing when the ruff boys went straight to the puff girls much to Utonium's and his amusement.

Brick smiled as he and his brothers stopped in front of the girls, "hey beautiful, you look great" Brick said smile widening at the sight of Blossom's answering blush. Boomer smiled at Bubbles "you look beautiful Bubbles" Boomer said taking her hand and making her blush, at the same time Butch was giving Buttercup her own compliment and making her blush like her sisters were. Bright cherry red.

The Roudyruff boys led the Powerpuff girls around the Room as they talked stopping to get a drink, the boys learned of the girls plan to go christmas shopping for the orphanage and the children's hospital and decided to go with them when they went. It wasn't to long after that Bubbles looked at the time and excused herself, without saying why much to her sisters amusement and the boys confusion. The stage area that was off to the side lit up with a spot light on Bubbles, making Boomer gape at her along with his brothers while the other two puffs smirked.

 _*Oh, hmm._

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Why can't I find you_

 _Why have you gone away_

 _Where is the laughter_

 _You used to bring me_

 _Why can't I hear music play_

 _My world is changing_

 _I'm rearranging_

 _Does that mean Christmas changes too_

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Do you remember_

 _The one you used to know_

 _I'm not the same one_

 _See what the time's done_

 _Is that why you have let me go_

 _Christmas is here_

 _Everywhere, oh_

 _Christmas is here_

 _If you care, oh_

 _If there is love in your heart and your mind_

 _You will feel like Christmas all the time_

 _Oh, I feel you Christmas_

 _I know I've found you_

 _You never fade away, oh_

 _The joy of Christmas_

 _Stays here inside us_

 _Fills each and every heart with love_

 _Where are you Christmas_

 _Fill your heart with love.*_

Bubbles finished singing and everyone started clapping, having shocked everyone except her family with her voice. Boomer flew over to her and taking her hand in his asked "be my girlfriend? Your ex was a fool to let you go" making her blush "yes Boomer I'll be your girlfriend" Bubbles answered. Making Boomer jump while shouting "yes" before kissing her in front of everyone, getting shouts and catcalls from his brothers earning them dark looks from him. Much to everyones amusement especially when Brick yelled, "turn about's fair play" and getting hit in the face with a pillow while the girls just shook their head silently laughing at the boys.

Unseen by everyone Buttercup got approached by the mayor with a proposition, one that she was more than willing and happy to agree to.

The End.

Please Review.


End file.
